We are currently screening the relatives of Type I diabetes to find subjects at high risk for developing Type I diabetes. Initial screening involves a single blood test to detect islet cell antibodies (ICA). ICA positive subjects are then staged primarily by examining the first phase insulin release during an IV glucose test. Each subject risk for developing Type I diabetes is calculated using an algorithm based on historical data. Subjects with a greater than 50% of developing Type I diabetes in the next five years are randomized into the parentral trial of IV and SQ insulin. Subjects with a 25 to 50% risk of developing Type I diabetes are randomized into the po insulin trial.